Daylen Alhaem
"I've been through hard times indeed, do I run? No, I live on. There's no use brooding when nothing can come back." Pre-Birth Daylen was born from Valetta Alhaem and David Alhaem. David was a simple farmer on the outskirts of Hillsbrad, having a tiny but profitable farm along with some farmhands to support him, one of these was Valetta. Most will say it’s a very common “Love on first sight” situation, but not really, Valetta was totally in love with David, but David however was not. David used to hate Valetta sometimes because she slacked off just merely staring at him, Valetta did not know of this at first, but a yelling from David had put the sense in Valetta, she started to hate him too. Until a forged letter that seemed to be from Valetta reached David, this was made by one of Valetta’s friends, seeing how she was so depressed and in love. David had apologized to Valetta soon after and became friends. After 2 years of being friends, Valetta and David soon got married and used their money together to improve their farm. The farmhands though was not paid as much as they wanted to be, so they all left and took most of the farm goods with them. Having nothing left, Valetta gave birth to Daylen, this was a joy to both of them seeing as Daylen was male, David was pretty racist at times and as Daylen was male, he felt he could work more and better than women. Childhood During Daylen's childhood, he remained as typical children; Brash, cheeky and always speaking before thinking, this often got him into trouble and he never got to leave the farm. Obviously, he did not get an education because of the lack of money and resources, all he learnt was how to fight and the skills for a prosperous farm. He never properly listened while learning how to fight, he viewed it as boring and dull, therefore he was never a person capable of fighting in the army. Unfortunately, Daylen had lost his father mainly because of Stormwind needing men to fight the Orcish Horde in the Second War, this had proved to be a difficult time for Daylen as he never had the concept in his mind of actually losing his parents, he started to grow paranoid of losing his mother, being over-protective even if there was no one around. A year after the Second War ended, his father was nowhere to be seen, both Daylen and Valetta thought that David had died, a small grave was perched next to the house without a body in it, only with a pumpkin perched behind it like a Gravestone. Daylen took the opportunity to succeed and hopefully find his father and thus decided to train for 3 Long years, he rarely worked and decided to use the extra time to train his fighting skills, he soon had the strength to wield his father's training sword with some ease by the time he was 13. At this time, his childhood had ended and basically, he was an adolescent now. Adolescence Daylen was now 14, it was 3 days after his birthday and went on a trip to get some berries and plants from the surrounding country-side. It was pretty calm and the wildlife had for some reason disappeared, on his way back he found the mutilated corpse of a boar, it had heavy axe wounds and had even been burnt in some places, he knew that there were not many people around the area apart from the occasional Bandit, suddenly realizing what kind of person could have done this, he rushed back home dropping all the plants and berries he found and found the house was wrecked, the farm had no vegetables planted and some blood was scattered around. What he found inside the house was horrifying, the lifeless corpse of his mother lay there, her hair stained red and her face burnt, Daylen had collapsed on the floor and started bawling his eyes out with tears, he never knew that his mother would be killed this quickly and hoped for another few years at least. He decided to make another grave beside his father's and placed the body inside, instead of a pumpkin for gravestone he decided to grab the table from the house and place it just like a wodden gravestone, but decorated it with grass and some flowers. Daylen had no place at the farm now, nothing to learn, nothing to harvest and if he stayed there, he feared he would die along with his mother. Therefore, he left his only place and started moving away from the place he cherished. Daylen had a hard time in Hillsbrad's forest, the occasional bear and spider attacked him, causing him to sprint away and barely make it out, often losing something he harvested before. He never slept during the night and was burdened with heavy tiredness, sometimes forgetting to harvest berries for food and not running as fast. After 3 days of travelling, Daylen reached a small cottage that had an old man outside rocking on his chair, Daylen rushed towards him but collapsed as he reached his doorstep. The old man was curious about Daylen and decided to carry him to bed. A full day had passed with Daylen's sleep, Daylen looked at the old man with happiness and started to engage in conversation, in exchange for keeping the Old man company, the man would teach him the ways of the world. The old man's name was Ahneral. Learning the Inevitable. 4 Years passed and Daylen was now 18, Ahneral had teached him all he could and therefore this day was the last day Daylen would see Ahneral. Daylen had finalized his fighting style and knew how to read and write, Ahneral started to become a father-figure to Daylen. But Ahneral broke the news to him, he was infected with the plague that had spread over Lordaeron a couple of days ago and therefore was about to succumb to it, either die or become a ghoul. Daylen had sucked it up and decided it was best if he killed Ahneral if he turned into a Ghoul. Unfortunately, he became a ghoul and Daylen was forced to fight him, he used all he learnt and managed to slice the head off, throwing the body and head into the house, locking the house. Before he locked the house he took the money that Ahneral had, as well as some better clothes. Like the harness and hat he is recognized by. 23 Years of Isolation Daylen set out from Ahneral's home and travelled far and wide across the landscape, he lived off the life of the earth and trained himself in improving his muscles, learning how to fight with his fists and how he was going to start off again. ((I may fill this in as I get the motivation to, it's 23 years, so I get freedom to basically meld my history to how I like.)) 23 years had passed, Daylen had been through some adventures by himself and learnt how to fight from Ahneral and himself. He stumbled to Stormwind as he was a sight he could not imagine, the magnificant statues and the cloud-white stone. What happens now is up to him and is completely viable to change. ((I will fill in more info as I RP and whatnot.)) Battle file & Trivia Physical Power: Brilliant (80/100) - Has trained a lot, but still has to learn some skills. Magical Power: None (0/100) - Never used Magic in his life. Physical Defense: Good (70/100) - Knows how to Block, parry and dodge to some extent. His armor shields him from other attacks that he fails to block/dodge. Magical Defense: None (0/100) - Never used Magic in his life Knowledge: (55/100) - Has a decent education, Branzor has recently taught him the races of the world and some history. Rune-useage: (0/100) - Never Magic-useage: (0/100) - Never Melee-useage: (100/100) - Always uses his Training Sword, has yet to get a proper sword. Ranged-useage: (0/100) - Never Trivia Daylen has never had a friend, only family or family-figures. Daylen knows nothing about all the other races, the different continents, he doesn't even know the name of the world. (Azeroth) His favourite food is Berries and his favourite drink is Plain Water. ((Daylen is actually the name of my main character is Dragon Age: Origins, He's a mage. Not a warrior.))